I Fell For The New Kid
by Lolita Love 01
Summary: Inuyasha was born as a hanyou, he only has his brother by his side and other kids have picked on him all his life. But what happens when there is a slight change when the popular girl befriends him. Will his life change? Inu/Kag R
1. Chapter 1

**^Inuyasha P.O.V.^**

Just another school where I'll get picked on, where I'll have to sit alone, and survive without any friends. But I'm used to that now, it was hard when I was younger, but now I've learned to keep a distance from everyone else and I heal fast. My parents were divorced when I was four months old so I never got to meet my old man. My mom was nice to me although when I got older I realized how sad she was, she also had to hide her face, all because of me. She died of a heart attack when I was six years old. To my bad luck, not having any parents only made the other kids hate you even more. I had tried finding my father many times but to no avail, I lived in a foster home and I wasn't accepted there by the other kids too. Only my foster mother was kind to me. She taught me not to fight back since I would only be stooping to their level. Well when I was nine years old a women came to my foster home and told me my father died, he left behind me some cash and I was taken to his old mansion where I was permitted to live. I got to live with my brother Sesshomaru, I never knew him but he treated me kindly unlike everyone else. Most of the maids, chefs, butlers had quitted since they refused to work under a half demon like me. But the maids that did stay treated me equally. Maybe since my status was equal to theirs. Anyway Sesshomaru is probably waiting for me at the door, we have to walk since the kids on the bus from my old school picked on me too much so Sesshomaru decided that we would walk to school together. I'm glad he's my brother.

**^Kagome P.O.V.^**

School was back again and this time we were all going to high school! Oh it was going to be so exciting, I mean me and my best friend Sango have been looking forward to this moment! Bigger lockers, New Guys, more afterschool clubs and a bunch more! I was just waiting outside of Sango's house waiting for her to get dressed so we could walk to school already. It was still hot in September so I was wearing some shorts and a red tee that said Drama Llama on it. When Sango finally walked out her door she was wearing shorts and a halter tank top.

"Are we ready to leave yet or do you plan on accessorizing the day away?" I asked Sango sarcastically.

" Well sorr-y! A girl needs her time to accessorized!" Sango replied.

"Since when do you like getting all dressed up?" I wondered, Sango was always the tomboy kind of girl. Was it a guy? No way! Then again high school does change a person, maybe she's just plans on trying to catch a new guys eye. The walk to school wasn't too much since Sango kept doing the lip gloss! I just kept blabbering on not realizing she wasn't even paying attention. Sango looked pretty enough, I wonder what the make-up was for. _But she looks even prettier with the makeup maybe I should ask to borrow some later,_ I thought. Me and Sango got to the school courtyard soon enough, all the students were scattered around the building waiting for the bell to ring so we could go in. Most of the kids were the same from last year. A couple of new students. That's when I heard a cry of pain and me and Sango turned our heads around immediately. I decided to walk over where a bunch of kids were circling around, Sango followed me holding her Hiraikostu, (her boomerang she got for her 12th birthday) when I got close enough to see I saw two guys, they seemed like brothers. The smaller one was on the ground, it looked as if he fell head first and his brother was trying to defend him, and when I looked at the culprit I saw my old boyfriend, Koga! I had to step in, I pushed everyone aside and once I was to the middle I heard a bunch of gasps, maybe barging into the fight wasn't a good idea.


	2. Old Boyfriends Gone, New Guy In

**Main P.O.V.**

Kagome pushed through the crowd and rushed to the boys aid. She lifted the boy up and he opened his eyes. Kagome smiled at him and helped him walk out of the crowd. Everyone was too shocked to speak, but that's until his brother broke the silence.

"Where are you taking my brother wench?" Sesshomaru called out. Kagome turned out but still held the boy carefully.

"To the nurse, where else? He's badly hurt! Follow me I'll show you the way," Kagome replied, she tried not to look annoyed since he called her a wench. Sesshomaru looked puzzled but good old Sango chipped in and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and lead him to the nurse.

"Kagome wait! Don't bother with that mutt he's just a hanyou! You should be with more worthy people like me" Kouga yelled out just when they were about to go inside. Sesshomaru was just about to beat him limb from limb but Kagome handed the boy over to Sango and walked up to Kouga. Kouga had a toothy grin but it got wiped off when she slapped him.

"I don't care if he's a hanyou or an alien! If you mess with him NO ONE will be worse than me! AND THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE" she yelled out and shot everyone a death glare. Kagome walked back to Sango and the two brothers and gave them a smile "Let's Go!"

(At the Nurse's Office)

Kagome opened the door for them and she greeted the Nurse and they laid the boy down. The nurse began to bandage him as Kagome, Sango, and his brother were sitting down in the waiting center.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked the guy.

"My name is Sesshomaru, thank you for assisting my brother, his name is Inuyasha, but we would prefer that you stay out of our way," Sesshomaru answered. Kagome was a little shocked, _I guess they've had a hard time at their old school, it must be hard, _Kagome thought. She used to be bullied in 6th grade for being a Miko, but then she met Sango, and people started thinking Miko's were cool, especially since the new girl in 7th grade, Kikyo, was a miko. Kikyo was a grade A whore too. Most of the wait was silent, that was until their friend Rin came barging in. She immediately caught Sesshomaru's eye, she gave them a million dollar smile and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice her scent. It was just intoxicating.

"Hey guys! I tripped over a rock and my knee hurts!" Rin cried while hopping around the place. The nurse suddenly came out and helped Rin and laid her down. The nurse told us we could go see Inuyasha and I rushed past them to go see him. _Why am I so excited to see him, I just met him,_ Kagome thought.

She walked over and took a seat next to him, and looked at his arm.

"Omigosh! You must have gotten really hurt, that cut is big!" Kagome practically shrieked looking at the enormous cut in his arm. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Kagome, _Who is she? She looks so worried about me and she doesn't even know me, _Inuyasha thought.

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you! I guess your new here since I haven't seen you around here before, I can show you around the school, don't mind everyone else, Once you get to meet them there not that bad, except for this girl Kikyo, you might want to stay away from her, she can be rude, anyways your brother told me your name is Inuyasha, I like it, it's very unique" Kagome blabbered on and on until Sango stopped her.

"Kagome your scaring the new kid!" Sango teased. Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled, _Wow she must be really different, _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha smiled and tried to get up but Kagome stopped him.

"Your still hurt, I'll help you" Kagome offered.

"No thanks my brother will help me" Inuyasha replied pointing to Sesshomaru who was dozing off about the girl he just saw. Sesshomaru finally broke away from his trance and nodded and helped his brother up.

"Well at least we can show you around and help you to your classes" Kagome suggested and Sesshomaru was about to refuse but Rin stood up and next to Kagome and nodded.

"I'm Rin, Kags, Sango, and me can show you around" Rin added in with a toothy grin. Sesshomaru just couldn't refuse now, he nodded and Kagome and Rin cheered. Sango giggled and the five of them walked out of the nurses office once the bell rang.

"Looks like we have almost every class together! " Kagome cheered and the group headed for History class.

(At history class)

"We Have a new student everyone, his name is Inuyasha I hope you all become friends" Mr. Jaken said. A bunch of students booed and groaned but Kagome saw Inuyasha frowning and she just couldn't take it. She clapped so hard her hands were red and then cheered, then Sango and Rin joined in and a couple of other people clapped too. Inuyasha began to smile and a light shade of pink grew on his cheeks.

"That's enough class, Inuyasha you may choose where you want to sit" Mr. Jaken instructed. Sadly Koga was sitting next to Kagome, and Kagome saw his confused look. Koga chuckled, my face was red, she grabbed Koga and pushed him real hard making him yell out a "Hey!" and she waved to Inuyasha and gave him Koga's seat. She smiled from ear to ear at him and Koga walked up to him.

"Hey mutt get out of my seat! ONLY I CAN SIT NEXT TO KAGOME" Koga yelled. Mr. Jaken barely noticed, he had really bad hearing. I shot Koga a death glare which made him jump.

"Inuyasha sits here now! If you have anything to say about it say it to my face" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha smiled at her and mouthed a thank you. "No problem" she mouthed back.

"Ok class we will be learning about the Shikon No Tama for this unit" Mr. Jaken explained. I was too lost into Inuyasha to bother listening. Once the bell rang I walked out with Sango and Rin. Inuyasha was walking with his brother but then I turned around and Koga was fighting with Sesshomaru as Inuyasha was getting picked on by Koga's friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. I ran over and punched Koga in the face making him fall with a bloody nose. "Kagome..?" some one called.


	3. New School New Enemies New Friends

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

I was just walking to my next class when the wolf demon I saw earlier today pushed me against the wall. Damn he was fast, but I bet I could have been faster, but that only attracts attention and then you get picked on more. I was still against the wall, Sesshomaru was barely able to hold him off, Koga was too fast but once he got past Sesshomaru I didn't believe what I saw.

"Kagome..?" I whispered. I was shocked she had it in her, I was even more shocked that she was brave enough to do it. _She's full of surprises,_ I thought.

"I told you not to mess with him! I won't let you off so easy next time!" she yelled. She walked towards me and walking on top of Koga during the process. She rummaged through her purse until she grabbed a handkerchief and put it on my hand since I had a cut and it was bleeding. I was blushing madly luckily she didn't notice but Sesshomaru sure noticed. Rin and Sango ran over to where we were and Sesshomaru mouthed Later to me. I pretended as if I didn't notice him and averted my attention back to Kagome. Kagome wrapped the handkerchief around my hand and Koga stood up and glared at me, I didn't bother to notice since I was too focused on Kagome finished wrapping the handkerchief and walked right past Koga giving him the silent treatment. Sesshomaru, Sango, and Rin followed behind us as we walked for Mathematics.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

Koga sure has nerve to mess with Inuyasha even AFTER I warned him! Anyways I guess it would be better to drop the topic for now. Once we reached the math room I walked in and forgot I was still holding Inuyasha's hand and everyone gasped. That didn't make me let go though. I greeted Ms. Tsubaki and Inuyasha did the same. I walked to my seat and when the room was full Ms. Tsubaki introduced Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I cheered as everyone else groaned as usual and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat by me and Rin. It was another boring period Inuyasha seemed to be bored too since he wasn't writing down anything the teacher said, so I passed him a note.

(K-Kagome, I-Inuyasha)

K: Hey boring isn't it?

I: Yeah I've already learned it in my old school.

K: What was your old school like?

I: Just like every other, I get picked on and never accepted, no one ever has so I'm used to it.

K: Well you might not want to make a habit of it because that's going to change 3

****

I gathered my books and gave Inuyasha a smile before heading out I waited for him outside since I didn't want anything to happen to him again. We walked outside together I could hear gasps as we walked together, but I didn't mind. To my dismay his locker wasn't too far away. I put my books away and waited for the others, Sango and the others came and we all walked to the cafeteria together. We sat at our usual table but for some reason something was missing,

"Where's Inuyasha?" I blurted out.

"I don't know I saw him on his way to the cafeteria but he isn't here yet" Sango replied. Sesshomaru was talking to Rin and I decided not to bother them, by the looks of it Rin was admiring him, but I was too worried for Inuyasha to be thinking of couples.

"Lets go look for him Sango, I'm a little worried" I suggested. She nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria. A moment later I heard someone groaning, when me and Sango ran over to check out what was going on Koga and his cronies were kicking Inuyasha.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran over to them. I was so infuriated, my veins were popping out, Sesshomaru and Rin came out after hearing my scream, Rin gasped and he ran over and dragged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru held him up. Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red but Rin yanked on his arm and shook her head and held his arm.

"I got this" I growled. I walked straight towards Koga who's face was drenched in sweat I grabbed his shirt and threw him into his cronies. He hit the floor real hard than I slapped Koga until his face was beat red, his nose started bleeding, his eyes were too swollen to open. Inuyasha had opened his eyes in time to see Koga and his bruised buddies running away for their lives.

I walked towards everyone else and hugged Inuyasha, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you there, I'm so stupid I should have known Koga would have went after you" I mumbled.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled back and he passed out.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

I woke up in the nurses office with a bunch of bandages on myself. "What happened?" I asked.

"Koga and his group were ganging up on you" Sango replied, "Kagome got you just in time and scared them off".

I rubbed my head, I felt better than before, I got up and the others were sitting in the waiting center. My eyes went straight to Kagome, her eyes were puffy, _Was she crying?_

Kagome walked up and hugged me "I was worried" she said.

"I'm feeling much better, sorry to make you worry" I replied.

"Anyways we should to class" Sango interrupted. I nodded and we all walked over to the gymnasium. It was huge, bigger than last schools. Sango and Kagome introduced me to their other friend, Miroku. He turned out to be a lecher but I guess he wasn't all too bad. I was dragged to the boys locker room and everyone changed into gym clothes.

I changed by Miroku and Sesshomaru and by the time everyone was out I bumped into Kagome while doing my laps. Today was just regular gym, Kagome told me how sometimes we did regular games in gym and sometimes we practiced combat and other things.

"Everyone is going to my house afterschool for a movie you want to come? I told Rin to ask Sesshomaru you both could come if you want I would appreciate it" Kagome asked me.

"Sure it's not like I have anything else to do" I replied, _except get beat up_. She smiled and we just continued talking on and on. We were having a good time doing our laps but then someone tripped me and I fell to the ground. Kagome helped me up and shot a death glare to a boy named Bankotsu who was smirking. I guess he didn't notice the death glare because Kagome tapped his shoulder and punched him in the face. His smirk was long gone and Kagome walked back to me and we continued jogging.

Afterwards we had to go to Reading/Writing.

"OK Class! Today we are going to work on poetry, first I want you to write a poem on some one very close to you" the teacher said. Class wasn't much I was brainstorming most of the period.

**Main P.O.V.**

The gang started walking to Kagome's house after a long day of school.

(At Kagome's House)

"Mom I'm Home!" Kagome yelled.

"Welcome home sweetie I see you brought some friends I'll order some pizza!" her mother yelled back. They took a seat on the couch as Sango and Kagome were rumbling through movies to watch.

After fighting over a couple of movies the group voted on a scary movie. Kagome sat down on the couch net to Inuyasha, Sango sat Next to Miroku on the ground, Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku slipped in the film and everyone started watching it. Kagome's mom came and dropped off some popcorn and told everyone she had to go and to be good and all.

"You guys want to sleep over? My rooms pretty big and I got sleeping bags" Kagome offered. "I'll take that as a yes". During the scary parts Kagome stuffed her head into Inuyasha's hair to shield her eyes. Inuyasha blushed but didn't make a deal out of it. He was enjoying the movie in his own way. After the movie the boys went home to grab a couple of things and came back within 30 minutes.

"Welcome to the sleepover!" Kagome said as she greeted the guys inside. The girls had changed into their PJ's and Kagome laid out some snacks and turned on music. The fun had just started.


End file.
